The Return of Balance
by ThePieRoh
Summary: Betrayal. The one thing worse than death. To have your heart slowly smashed with a hammer until it is not able to be repaired. Percy is sentenced to death, but maybe that's a good thing. Perhaps he can regain his purpose in life. However, he knows one thing for certain: he will never help Olympus again.


**No, I'm not dead yet. Sorry about the long wait. Merry early Christmas! So I'm starting my second fanfic. Please tell me what you think! I should have the next chapter for SoU up around Christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Return of Balance<strong>

_Chapter 1: Betrayal_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Running. That's the only thing that mattered now. I have to follow my instincts. I must survive.

I was betrayed by the ones I held most dear to my heart. Betrayed by my family, my friends, even the person I thought to be my soul mate.

Why would they do this? Because of my half-brother and a bunch of rumors, some of them true. What did I ever do to them? Oh, I only saved their asses _twice _from dangers that are unimaginable to most people. But not me. I have seen things mortals could not even dream of, heard things that are not meant to be. Who am I, you ask? I was formerly known as Perseus Achilles Jackson, savior of Olympus _twice, _slayer of giants, killer of Kronos and Destroyer of Gaea, but now, I have no name. People refer to me as, The Destroyer, The Assassin, The Monster, or most common, _him_. Mortals and Immortals alike fear my name. How did I get to this state? Well, it all started when we landed at Mount Olympus.

_*Flashback*_

The _Argo II _landed two miles southeast from Mount Olympus. We jumped off the ship and started to run. The seven ran northwest, towards the mountain. I was in the front, glancing at the surrounding trees, keeping a careful watch for monsters. I heard a rustle in the bushes and saw a single hellhound running towards Olympus, no doubt alerting the Giants of our presence. "Guess it's not a surprise anymore." Jason muttered. We ran for twenty minutes, until we reached a clearing. I looked around and saw and army of monsters surrounding Mount Olympus.

"Let's hope they get here on time." I said, turning around and facing my group. I walked up to Annabeth and gave her a quick kiss, which for some reason, she didn't return. "Just for luck." I said, even though it really meant, 'In case I die.' "Let's go." I said, turning and walking towards the monster horde.

As we neared the Giants, we drew our weapons. "Ah, Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, how nice of you to join us! Mother has many great plans for you!" The tallest Giant, who I assumed was Porphyrion exclaimed.

"Well that's not good." I mumbled. The army of monsters surrounded us, blocking off any escape. "Rip them to shreds! Show no mercy!" Porphyrion screamed. The monsters closed in on us, clicking their teeth and smashing their weapons together.

I heard a scream and spun around. The Giant, Gration, was holding Annabeth and groping her body with his other hand. "This one is mine, King." The Giant said, while Annabeth tried to bite his finger off.

My vision turned red and I felt a painful tug in my gut. I focused my anger on Gration and he froze completely. His eyes dilated in fear. Gration began to scream in pain, steam rolling off his skin. I felt as if a dam broke inside of me, finally unleashing my true powers.

I made a crushing motion with my fist, and Gration imploded. Annabeth fell to the ground and stared to back away from me. She feared me. _Yes… very good Perseus._ I heard a voice in my head say.

I turned around and notice Gaea's armies and my friends staring at me in a mix of awe and horror. I don't blame them.

I waved my hand at the monsters and they instantly dissolved into dust. I smiled sadistically. The Giants started backing away in fear.

I noticed a dark aura around me, and instantly felt connected to the shadows and darkness. I thrust my hand toward the retreating Giants. Waves of darkness shot out and grabbed their limbs. They became ensnared in their own shadows.

My mind went on autopilot. I made a waving motion and every single monster that was not a Giant got sucked into the ground. "P-Percy?" I head Annabeth timidly ask. I slowly turned around. I saw the looks of fear in my friends faces, and for some reason, I relished it.

I smiled and said, "Now were even." I turned around and marched towards the Giants.

Twelve flashed of light appeared next to the giants. The Olympians in their full battle regime had finally arrived. They looked around for a fight and locked their eyes on the Giants. I slowly approached the Giants.

The Olympians faced the beasts, weapons pointed towards their helpless advisories. "Gigantes! For your crimes against Olympus, you will be executed!" Thundered Zeus. **(Sorry, had to do that) **The Giants locked their eyes on my slowly approaching form.

"Please milord! We didn't know it was you! Please have mercy!" They begged in unison, which sounded weird for thirty foot tall humanoid figures. "No! You will be executed!" Exclaimed Zeus, not catching that they weren't looking at him.

"Not you sky god! Him!" Porphyrion said, nodding in my direction. The Olympians swiveled their heads, noticing us for the first time.

"Ah! Heroes, do you have any idea what he is talking about?" Asked Poseidon, my father. Strange… that word… father, it felt… different.

"Nope." I said casually. A strong presence entered my mind. _Yes you do, son. I have been searching for you for a millennia. Now I have finally found you. _

Images flooded through my head. I saw myself as a child, playing on a giant mat covered in stars. Baby me thrust his hand into the mat. I was expecting to hear a sickening crunch, but instead, I heard a liquid like noise. His hand was inside the mat with ripples around his arm.

He brought out a glob of white goo. Baby me started to mold the goo into a ball, he made it look exactly like earth. A little girl ran into the room and stared yelling at me. "What are you doing? That's my planet space that's…" She paused her rant, looking at the ball in baby me's hands. "Th-That's beautiful!" She shouted. Baby me put out his hand, offering the girl his ball.

"Hawpy Birphday Ca-os!" He stated proudly, giving 'Ca-os' the ball. She gazed at him lovingly. "I love you Balance." She said, her voice filled with emotion.

The scene shifted to the same place, but they were older. They were yelling at each other, obviously having an argument. "Balance! You can't possibly think that! Why would I even _think _about dating Order?" The girl yelled at me.

"That's exactly what I want to know Chaos. Why would you think about dating him? Maybe because of his shirtless pictures he sends you, or when you leave your mind unguarded, you are always thinking about him! That boy is trouble! I'm leaving cousin. Goodbye, remember that I will always love you." Other me shouted, whirling around and walking into the mat. The black goo absorbed him.

"NO! BALANCE!" Chaos cried, falling to her knees. A single tear fell down her cheek.

A man dressed in white ran up to Chaos. "Chaos, are you okay?" He asked. "No Order, I'm not okay. Balance… h-he left." Chaos sobbed. A smug smile dawned upon Order's face. "It's okay. You have me."

I came back to reality on the ground, completely baffled at what happened. Poseidon was kneeling over me. "Percy what happened?" He asked. "I had a useless flashback." I mumbled. I felt bad for lying to his face, but it was necessary.

Poseidon helped me up to my feet. I looked around and noticed the Giants were now a pile of golden dust. A feral roar shook the ground. Gaea slowly rose out of the ground, ten feet away from the Olympians.

A look a pure rage was on her face. The gods pointed their weapons at the Primordial of the Earth. "It's over Gaea. You've lost." Zeus stated proudly.

"No, you've lost. Valdez, bring out the prisoners." I turned around and saw Leo, dragging the rest of the seven with him. His eyes had a glazed look, like he was being charmspeaked.

Suddenly, the Olympians were wrapped in earthen tendrils. They all struggled to escape, but to no avail.

"Perseus Jackson, your time has come." Gaea said, looking at me like I was a mere annoyance. "I'm afraid not Gaea. It is your time to die, the Fates have ordained it." "Ha! I am a Primordial! The Fates are my nieces! They have no power over me!" Gaea exclaimed.

"Very well." I said. I rushed at Gaea, hoping to catch her off guard. She raised her newly summoned earthen blade a millisecond too late. I made a tiny cut in her chest. She looked down in shock, then up at me in anger.

Gaea moved faster than the speed of light. In a nanosecond, she had me on the ground, her sword tip at my throat. "Olympians, watch your 'hero' die! Watch you hope be dispersed into the wind!" Gaea boasted.

I caused an earthquake, but Gaea stayed on her feet. She smirked at me. "Foolish mortal I am the earth itself!" For some reason, her calling me a mortal set me off. In a flash of light we switched positions. Gaea looked at me in fear. "Goodbye, Gaea. Take a longer nap this time." I said, running my sword through her head.

Everyone cheered my name. "Heroes! We will meet on Olympus for the award giving ceremony!" Zeus yelled, teleporting us all to Olympus.

* * *

><p>"Thanks to the bravery of the gods, namely, myself, we have won the war!" Zeus shouted from his throne. I grumbled, "Ego logistical bastard."<p>

"Now it is time to grant these heroes a wish! Yes any wish, even godhood. I know what you will choose." Zeus boomed. "Jason Grace, my son, step forward. Does anyone say that my son does not deserve this honor? Welcome, Jason Grace, minor god of lightning, wind, and heroes!" A golden light shot out of the gods onto Jason. He screamed in pain. When the light subsided, Jason stood in the middle of the room. He looked a lot taller, the non-virgin goddesses were either blushing or drooling (Aphrodite).

**(I'm going to skip to Percy, it's pretty much all the same results. Here's their domains. Jason: Lightning, Wind, Heroes. Piper: Love, Compassion, Heroes. Frank: Animals, Archery, Heroes. Hazel: Precious Metals, Horses, Heroes.)**

"Perseus Jackson, please step forward. Does anyone here think that my son is not worthy? Do you all agree?" Poseidon thundered. The whole council nodded their heads. "Perseus, if you choose to accept you will be the thirteenth Olympian. The Olympian god of liquids, swordsmanship, and loyalty." Zeus said looking at me pointedly.

"I'm afraid I must decline, Lord Zeus. However, I do wish for something. Return Hade's and Hestia's seats in the council. Pardon Leto and Calypso. Swear on the Styx." I said. The Olympians looked at me in shock.

"Very well, it will be as you wish. I hereby swear on the Styx, on behalf of the Olympian council, that Hades and Hestia will be granted their thrones. Leto and Calypso will be released from their… ahem, confinements."

"Annabeth Chase, step forward." My heart skipped a beat. If she accepts… "My daughter, you deserve this honor, if you accept you will be known as Annabeth Chase, major goddess of wisdom, architecture, and engineering." The next words she said broke my heart. "I accept your generous offer."

I felt a tear slide down my face. A golden light shot out from the gods, toward Annabeth. When it subsided, Annabeth collapsed to the floor. Aphrodite screamed in pain. "It-it hurts! So much! AHHHHHHH!" She collapsed on her throne, unconscious. "Apollo, heal her." Zeus sighed.

Annabeth stood up and looked around. She fixed her eyes on me. Aphrodite shot out of her chair and screamed, "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?" She started throwing hairbrushes and curling irons at Annabeth. "Percy, I'm sorry! We can still be friends?" She said, but it sounded more like a question.

"No Annabeth. We can't. You're a goddess, and I'm a mortal. It would never work." I said, with steely calm determination.

I did something I had never tried before. I imagined camp and felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I slowly dissolved into mist. The last thing the Olympians saw of me was the look of a broken man.

* * *

><p>Life at camp was okay. That is, until my half-brother Nathan Sharpe came to camp.<p>

One week after the ceremony, I was walking around the campfire, trying to cool off after what happened.

Just as I was about to sit down, I heard a loud roar coming from the camp border. I ran there as fast as I could.

That was the worst mistake I ever made in my life. I saw a demigod, about my height, being chased by my best pal, the Minotaur. I drew Riptide. I ran at the beast, jumped over its low axe sweep, and stabbed it in the face. The creature instantly dissolved.

Chiron and the rest of camp rushed over and saw the monster dust and the boy. "Did you see that? I killed it all by myself!" The boy said arrogantly. A green trident appeared over his head. Great. I have an arrogant half-brother.

Poseidon flashed in and yelled, "This is my favorite son, Nathan Sharpe! You will treat him with utmost respect or feel my wrath!" Poseidon flashed away, probably to do his duties.

The campers and Chiron all got on a knee. "All hail, Nathan Sharpe, son of Poseidon!" I didn't bow. Nathan fixed his eyes on me.

"Bow silly boy! I command it." He growled. "Great. I have an arrogant asshole for a brother." I muttered. I walked away, towards the beach.

* * *

><p>When Nathan saw that I was the 'leader' of camp, he put his heart and soul into making my life miserable.<p>

First, he took away the loyalty of the younger campers, partially because they didn't know better, partially because he was boastful, never letting anything he did be unknown. He even told them he went for a walk one day.

The campers jeered at me, but it didn't matter. I still had my friends. However, when he saw I wasn't fazed by the younger campers, he decided to take things up a notch.

He caught footage of 'me' badmouthing the gods, saying how Gaea was so much better. That caused most of the older campers to turn to his side immediately.

I still had my friends. Or so I thought. Katie Gardener walked up to me, slapped me on the face, and yelled at me for flooding the Demeter cabin's garden.

Connor and Travis Stoll glared at me and yelled, in the middle of dinner, "Thanks for ruining our prank Perseus!" They threw a pie at my face. I had a confused expression on my face, but they didn't buy it. I looked over at Nathan and saw that he was smirking.

My vision turned red, but I quickly calmed myself. I stormed off to the training ground to blow off some steam.

When I got there, Clarisse walked up to me and stabbed me in the leg with her spear. "That's what you get for insulting my father!" She growled. I just grimaced and took the pain.

The worst betrayals were from my best friends, Nico and Thalia. Nico said that I told Reyna of his interests in her, making her hate him for not telling her himself.

Thalia… she accused me of attempting to rape a maiden. She cut all her ties with me and officially disowned me as her cousin.

Annabeth accused me for being a traitor, that I conspired with Gaea, who allowed me to beat her easily.

That's when the Olympians summoned me to a council meeting.

* * *

><p>As soon as I was teleported into the throne room, I caught every god and goddess looking at me with hate in their eyes. "Hephaestus, now!" Zeus yelled, as I was wrapped in celestial bronze chains. I looked around the room in shock. Hades' and Hestia's thrones were missing.<p>

"Perseus Jackson, you have been found guilty of treason against the gods! You will be sentenced to being hunted by my daughter, Artemis." Artemis grinned at me evilly. "Well, I suppose this will be more fun than that other request I was going to ask you, so ok!" I said gleefully.

"The hunt starts now!" Yelled Zeus, unwrapping me from my chains and teleporting me into the wilderness.

_*End Flashback*_

So yeah, here I am running from the hunt, all because of rumors.

I heard a rustle in the bushed and started to run again, but it was too late. The hunt emerged out of the bushes surrounding me. A girl wearing a silver tiara appeared in the middle of the group. "Well then _boy, _time to die!" Thalia yelled, stalking towards me.

I kneeled down, as if accepting my fate. Thalia walked up to me and drew her bow, aiming right at my face. I quickly stood up, knocked the bow out of her grip, turned her around, and put a knife to her neck. "Anyone moves and she dies." I said, with a hint of malice in my voice.

"I do not want to do this Thalia, but I will if I must." I whispered into her ear. She struggled to get out of my grip.

"Boy, let my lieutenant go!" The goddess of the moon yelled, appearing behind me. I threw a rusty knife I found into her thigh. In that instant, Thalia had me on the ground, knife to my throat and looking into my eyes.

What I saw in her eyes made me widen mine in fear. She had a ring of blinding white light around her pupil. "Fuck you… Order." I groaned. Thalia smiled sadistically. She slit my throat with her knife, spraying blood all over her face.

**So, how did I do? Sorry about not updating anything for awhile, I just had a major writers block. Again, Merry early Christmas! I have a Twitter account. It's on my profile page.**

**So yeah, ThePieRoh, signing off (And no, Percy is not actually dead, don't worry. I'm not getting rid of him quite yet.)**


End file.
